


Mission XXX

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Just Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Hanzo and McCree are alone on a mission. Tensions rise.





	Mission XXX

To say he was bored would be an understatement. McCree had already burned through two cigars and was about to light up his third of the very long night. He was being forced to be on the most boring mission he's ever been on with someone who takes his job too seriously. Hanzo Shimada.

It wasn't like Jesse hated him or anything. He just wished Hanzo would, for once, loosen up and have fun. Everything is strict business with him and Jesse dreaded going on missions with him. All he did was remain silent and hold his post until otherwise authorized. Even now; when all they had to do was sit back and watch some surveillance videos, Hanzo barely moved.

Caving, McCree started to light his third cigar of the night. A long puff of smoke escaping the cowboys lips as he exhaled the smoke. "That is bad for us both." The first words Hanzo spoke all night and he's trying to lecture McCree on his smoking, as if Hanzo doesn't down a gallon of sake every chance he gets.

"Well we got health care." McCree didn't want a fight. He barely wanted to communicate with him. If all he was going to do is discuss bad habits.

Before he realized, Hanzo was in his face, pulling the cigar from his mouth before stomping it into the ground. McCree opened his mouth to start the fight he didn't want in the first place, when Hanzo cut him off. "Can you not see when someone cares for you?!"

"I- what?" McCree was confused. Hanzo barely said two words to him before this mission and now he's on about people caring for him. "What are ya on 'bout? You just stomped on my-"

Hanzo gripped him by the collar of his shirt, "You American's never realize when someone cares for you." His eyes locked onto McCree's and Jesse could swear he could see blue twin dragons in them. "I do not know why I even bother."

"Look, Han." Jesse pulled himself back to reality. "I ain't the best with hints 'n stuff. Yer gonna have to be blunt."

Hanzo released McCree's shirt from his grip, squatting down to be face to face with him on the floor. The room grew silent again, the two of them staring at each other in the dim lit room. Hanzo pressed his lips together while Jesse cocked his head; intrigued in what Hanzo was going on about moments prior. He wasn't expecting for Hanzo to move closer to him, his pressed lips being centimeters away from McCree's.

"Han?" Jesse's voice was quiet, but Hanzo hear him, his hands moving to support him on either side of Jesse's body.

"Maybe this will make my intentions clear." As soon as those words left Hanzo's lips, Jesse found those lips pressed against his own. A fire igniting inside him, burning brighter as Hanzo's lips continued to move.

Jesse finds himself holding onto Hanzo's hips, the archer moving side to side to draw Jesse's attention more to that area. The kiss itself getting heated at an extraordinary rate. "Shit, Han." Jesse pushed him onto the floor, towering over him. "If ya wanted me ya could've just asked."

Hanzo let out a low groan, not entertained by his _smooth talk_ "I do not wish to bother with this talking." Hanzo reached up to pull Jesse down onto him, their lips crashing together, teeth clanking on the initial pull. Neither seemed to care, continuing as if they never stopped.

McCree had yet to move his hands off of Hanzo's sides. His fingers pressed into the sensitive skin, a light bruising starting to form. A sound slipped from Jesse's lips, a noise that Hanzo used to hear Genji make late at night at home. He was aware of what he is doing to McCree without even touching him, and he's inclined to get more out of him.

Without even thinking, Hanzo found his knee resting up against Jesse's crotch. Jesse pulls back from Hanzo's lips, panting like a dog while Hanzo kneads his knee into Jesse slowly. Jesse's lips pressed hard together, trying to keep his desires at bay for now. He didn't want to come off as weak, but it had been ages since someone other than himself has rubbed him. Especially like this.

"H-Han." McCree moaned when he felt Hanzo's knee rub against him. "Shit just, take yer clothes off."

Hanzo huffed, "Finally, you sense that I do not like to wait." He removed his clothes as he talked, already naked by the time Jesse got his damned belt off. Hanzo sat up enough to help him, unfastening his chest plate before removing it and his shirt completely. "You are slow at this."

"Ya got all ma nerves on edge." McCree explained, finally getting his pants off. "It's been a while fer me, darlin'."

Hanzo hummed, "Hopefully you still know how to perform."

McCree chuckles, his hands gripping Hanzo's wrists before holding him to the floor. "Trust me, I do."

McCree pressed his lips to Hanzo's neck; teeth sinking into his flesh while his metal hand moves down to prod him. Fingers pressing into the tenderly warm skin; two pushing in with ease before curling, pushing up against Hanzo's prostate. The archer throws his head back, moans escaping his lips as his body twists against the cowboys fingers. His wrists flexing in Jesse's hand.

"I request that you stop this teasing and fuck me, Jesse." Hanzo's demand sounded more needy than he intended. The tingling sensation going on around his crotch as Jesse pressed into him was making his head spin; along with his cock twitching against his abdomen. 

McCree let out a deep laugh, removing his metal fingers from him with a pop. "Love it when they beg~." McCree coo'd into Hanzo's ear; feeling the archer tremble under him. Hanzo wasn't sure if it was from Jesse's voice or the fact that he can feel the head of his penis pressing against him. One of the two.

The push in was surprisingly smooth; as if Hanzo was planning for this to happened and prepared himself for the evening. That's what McCree _was_ going to bring up; until the feeling of Hanzo clenching around him told him that now wasn't really the best time. His organic hand gripped Hanzo's wrists tighter while his metal arm held himself up above him.

"How long you been wantin' this?" McCree managed to grunt out between thrusts. The desire to break Hanzo's prostate was growing stronger with each thrust. He wanted to be pressed against that spot for as long as possible. He wanted to hear the sounds Hanzo made when he finally hit it. He wanted to _come_ against it. 

Hanzo's head wasn't able to go back any further; so his eyes rolled up instead. Eyelids flickering as he starred at the ceiling. "Qu-Quite some -- _fuck_ \-- time." 

The light chuckle from McCree drove Hanzo mad. The fire in his gut burning hotter every time Jesse's tip connected with his prostate. The bundle of nerves trembling at this paint from the abuse Jesse is giving it. Hanzo wanted to come. _needed_ to come; but the fact that he couldn't touch himself made that desire grow. His cock trembled with him; a drop of come forming at the tip, glistening in the dim light

"J-Jesse." Hanzo balled his fists up, his eyes closing shut. "C-Coming~."

"Go ahead, Darlin'." Jesse release Hanzo's hands; only to grab onto Hanzo's cock. His hand jerking him in time with his already fast thrusts. "I'm comin' too. Right up against that bundle of nerves of yers."

"Pl-please~." Hanzo's hands went to Jesse's shoulders; nails digging into the warm flesh as he felt Jesse release in him, his tip pressed right up against Hanzo's prostate. The archer screamed out in pleasure, releasing with him. 

Hanzo saw stars, ribbons of thick come coating his hips while getting filled up. His hands fall from Jesse's shoulders, his body shaking when Jesse pulled out. The feeling of Jesse's release exiting him. "You're so pretty, Hanzo." Jesse coos, running his hand over the archer's sweaty chest. "Maybe next time we can do this somewhere more comfortable."

Hanzo only nodded, ignoring the buzzing in his ear. They had forgotten about their comms and surely angered and disturbed Jack, but neither of them seemed to give too much of a fuck. Especially not Hanzo who's too caught up thinking about next time.


End file.
